crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
War Machine
The War Machine is a fusion vehicle. It's the beast of all, it has the most resistance, and is truly fearsome against anyone else. Special Like the Battering Ram, it deals knock-back to other vehicles all the time. But, unlike Battering Ram, it can do this at all directions, making the vehicle's ability a lot stronger. Strategies War Machine is extremely slow, in fact, it's has the lowest top speed of all vehicles in the entire game. Within, that however, War Machine is highly resilient against melee approaches such as ramming it to spin it out of control, because they'd be sent flying with the War Machine taking minor damage. Because the War Machine is extremely slow, it's not recommended to be aggressive, since it also has very high health, which can take a bit of punishment. If encountering close-range approaches, allow physical contact with any means, so they get knocked back far away. In addition to that, with correct squeezing, the side panels can bash cars into water/bottomless pits. Since vehicles cannot escape them without damage if a shield/teleport is unavailable, this is a reliable tactic to get rid of some threats. The bash distance depends on the enemy's speed and weight, for example; if the Speed or the Bumper Car is bashed while moving at full speed, it gets knocked far away. otherwise, if the Tank or the Oiler is bashed, it doesn't go very far. Back side seems to deal less knock-back. Do note that Spikes will still knock the War Machine far away without retaliation. As of the Hypergrid update, the health spawns in the map has given more light to the War Machine. When picked up, the amount of health recovered will be same as 10% of the vehicle's max health, basically meaning that War Machine can take only a few packs to gain a significant amount of health if left untouched. Also, the vast amount of speed boosts present, capable of briefly boosting speed and acceleration to that of the Grand Veloce, can make the War Machine exceptionally dangerous. The knock-back ability is also very powerful in team deathmatches. Since the knock-back can easily send any vehicle far away, having fast and agile teammates can take advantage of this. Also, on maps with multiple dead zones as it can destroy or obstruct the enemies and their progress. It's high health means that it would be hard to engage it heads-on. The Volcano Update presents an even better opportunity for such as the summit does not have a border stopping the vehicles from getting knocked off, and if anything gets in the crater in the middle, they will instantly be destroyed unless they use Teleport. This is also the only "Exit Water Area" location for a Submarine, which presents a good opportunity for countering it by knocking it back immediately. One must beware not be be knocked off themselves, however. Trivia * The vehicle is an obvious reference to medieval siege machines, because of the medieval vehicles are used to make it, including Battering Ram. ** However, War Machine does not resemble any medieval siege engines, rather, it more resembles to steampunk machines made up of medieval-themed parts. * When the War Machine bashes vehicles, all sides will have their mechanisms activated. The front (or rather, engine hood) and rear bumper extend in the direction they are facing, whist the side panels flips upwards. * The War Machine is tied with the Police Car for the worst acceleration out of every avaliable vehicle. However, this isn't initially apparent on the War Machine itself due to the already low top speed. * If the player tries to select the War Machine, which returns them to the main menu with the desired vehicle, the side panels will briefly flip up. This occurs if the player selects it again, and the animation also plays when it enters the battlefield as well as when bashing cars. * The War Machine currently holds the highest health out of all vehicles in-game after the Halloween Update, as it was added in that Update, surpassing the Tank(7 health). ** Despite a Tank is used as materials, it does not have damage resistance but instead improved health. ** The Tank, presumably, is used to hold the main chassis of War Machine so the parts of the other three vehicles can be mounted. * If players look closely, such as using the special skin that renders the vehicle only with an outline, or create a private match and keep adding and removing bots, they will reveal that, the War Machine has a pair of logs inside each side panel, and that's why it can bash vehicles beside it. * The War Machine has a furnace, evidenced by the light coming from the gaps in the hood. This implies that the War Machine runs on coal despite the Tank (Gasoline-powered vehicle) used to fuse it. However, the remaining three vehicles does not appear to run on any fuel (no visible engine nor there's any real-life counterpart resembles them). ** Since coal is inefficient and usually used to run large steampunk machines, this may explain War Machine has bad acceleration and the worst top speed of all vehicles. * Similar to the War Car, War Wagon, and Battering Ram, the visible gear's rotation speed serves as a speedometer indicating how fast the vehicle itself goes. * It is the slowest vehicle in the entire game, beating the record of Tractor, a vehicle released since the Castle Update. * The War Machine was released on the Halloween Update along with Car Lab. It was immediately available, as War Car, War Wagon and Battering Ram are released in the earlier Castle Update (Battering Ram is no longer a 200-gem Upcoming by then), and the Tank was with the game since it's global launch. * In the Golf Course Update, if the Gold Course Cannon is occupied, a War Machine attempting to use the cannon will attempt to bash the non-existent vehicle continuously, with no effect until the cannon actually fires, causing the vehicle inside to be pushed away violently. * The War Machine's attack audio is re-used by Mechamorph. Category:Fusion Cars Category:Castle Update Category:Cars